Like Magic
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Just a Naruto and Zatanna fic. Mostly because I'm sure no one else will do one. Just a simple little fluff oneshot.


Like Magic

0

Naruto x Zantanna

0

Story Start

0

It was like magic, to say the least. He had shown up on her door step, bearing a boquet of roses and a foxy of smile.''Will you go out with me?'' he asked with a bright smile and hopeful eyes.

Zatanna smile and merely said yes, while on the inside she was thinking_ finally_. Naruto, long time disciple of Kent Nelson was finally asking her out. They had been friends going on forabout four years now, spending a lot of time studying magic together and flirting, so becoming a couple was the most natural next step in their relationship. He liked her and she liked him. The only thing that changed from their usualy dynamic was now that they made out, other then that, things were still the same.

''Want some chocolate?'' he asked, coming back to his place on the couch. They were watching an action flick. ''Don't eat too many like last time.'' he playfully remarked as she swatted his shoulder and accused him of calling her fat. ''You could never be fat in my eyes.''

Zatanna's cheekes glowed red and she rolled her eyes. ''You are so cheesy.''

''Oh yeah?'' he asked as he leaned open and picked up a popcorn kernel with his teeth. ''I must go great with popcorn then.'' he said as Zatanna giggled, taking the piece of microwaved into her mouth she kissed him.

When they told their friends about their new relationship, they were happy for them. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as Zatanna told him about how happy Megan was and how she went on about double dates, gossiping, and such. By how giddy the martian girl was one would think she was the one entering a new relationship.

On average days they would just go to his place and just watch TV. Naruto would rest his head on the couch and Zantanna would rest her head on his chest. She would lay on top of him, nestled between his legs as they watched whatever was on. Now most guys, if they had an attractive raven haired girl with a nice slender build on them would attempt to make a move. Well he had, many times but nothing beyond chaste kisses and caresses. Mainly because he was a gentleman and respected his girlfriend and not for the reason that he was scared she could turn him into a toad or something; it was something she could do of course, but he was sure she wouldn't do that.

Zantanna was awesome. Most girls wouldn't have been willing to wear orange for their dates. It wasn't the favorite color of many people, then again he wore violet for her and started to using cherry flavor mouthwash despite the fact he preferred blueberry. He also had to work on being a little less loud as well. Either way her white or black pants really brought out her orange tops and white earrings, at least Naruto thought so.

Both of them loved the rush of the wind. Often Naruto would scoop Zatanna open in his arms and they would speed over the rooftops. It was a rush, it was pure freedom at its finest. It was usually at night, Zantanna would have to sneak out of course since Zatara only wanted him to take her out during the daytime. Telling two mischevious teenagers not to do something of course encouraged them to do that exact thing.

Whenever they were together it simply wasn't just making out. His nose, his lips would grace her forehead and cheek as he took in her scent and held her close, Uttering how he'll never let her go and he stayed true to that promise. When the helmet of fate took Zatara, Naruto was wracked with guilt, as he kept on uttering it should have been him. He was an Outsider to this dimension. He didn't have family or friends here, he was summoned after all, no one would miss him.

It took several of his friends, like Victor and Robin to knock some sense into him, pointing out how it would have hurt Zantanna just as much to lose him as she did her father. He apologized, holding her, letting her cry away the loss. Even though the pain lessened it was always going to be there. He was going to be there for her like she was there for him, being his friend when he was a stranger to this land. Having found each other they would always be together. Like Magic.


End file.
